Understanding Eli
by CalgaryCowgirl
Summary: Something is up with Weevil, Veronica knows it. When Eli Navvaro begins acting strangely, Veronica makes it her mission to find out. (Hey, she never said she wasn't nosey) But is she prepared for what she discovers to be the root of his change? Post series and a One-shot. I know, the summary kinda stinks. I wrote this a while ago and I couldn't think of what else to write.


Something was wrong, she knew it.

Well, not wrong, per say, more... off. And if life as the new detective behind Mars Investigations had taught her anything, it was to never ignore even the tiniest of irregularities; they often ended up leading to the biggest of clues

Veronica sighed, gazing down at the file before her, contemplating the meaning behind the pictures laying there. Should she confront him? It wasn't like they were best friends, hell, sometimes she wondered if they were even friends. They were on opposite sides of the fence officially, but off the books, both had helped each other out too often to count.

Biting her lip, Veronica's hand strayed to the top photo, bringing it further into the light. The ticking clock seemed to echo in the silence as she stared down at the face of one Eli 'Weevil' Navarro, former leader of the PCHer motorcycle gang and her sometime partner in crime. He looked happy in the photo, happier than she'd ever seen him, even back when things were going well for him at the college. Life had rarely been kind to her Latino friend and throughout the years he had perfected his tough guy image, one that kept most people at bay, a version of which she had developed as well. She knew, better than most that underneath the image they presented to the world was always that suspicion when things were going well, that nagging expectation waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But no trace of that suspicion could be found in this, or any of the other photos she had taken that day. His face was smoothed of all cares, he wasn't tense. He was well and truly happy, and the only explanation could be the woman curled so closely in his arms.

She was pretty; not his usual type, but Veronica could see why he had been attracted to her. She looked particularly beautiful in this photo, her hair looking like burnished copper in the fading sunlight. She was thin, but you could see the gentle roll of muscle under her clothes. A soft smile played across her face as she lay back in Weevil's arms, watching the as the sun sank below the horizon. They had left the beach soon after that, and Veronica had let them go, already feeling like a peeping Tom as it was. She had taken one final photo, though god only knew why. Leaning forward, Veronica sorted through the pile until she found the photo.

It was ridiculously cute and she was certain Weevil would kick her ass if it ever saw the light of day. The two of them were holding hands for god's sake. Veronica would have never believed such a thing were possible if the proof hadn't been right there in front of her face, taken by her own camera. Weevil had that trademark sappy smile, the one that could advertise to the world that he was head over heels for this girl, one that Veronica had never known to ever cross his face. It was unsettling, if only because she hadn't known about this earlier. Logan Echolls had been the one to drop the bomb on her, thinking she already knew. Logan knew something before her? The world was officially coming to an end; all that was left was for the four horsemen to ride out of the depths of hell.

"Well somethin's got your attention." Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin at Weevil's sudden appearance at her door. "Workin' a case are we?"

"Uh... No, no, just satisfying my curiosity." She replied, smoothly scooping the photos into a file and tossing it into the in box. She hoped he would think nothing of it, but had the sneaking suspicion he already knew what the file contained.

"You know what they say about curiosity." His face blossomed into a knowing smirk as she cast a glance out her window, catching a quick glimpse of the red-head perched on the back of his motorcycle.

"That it is the creator of peace, love, and harmony throughout the universe?"

"You know, I used to really hate that perky tone of yours?"

"Don't tell me you've come to love it now. I've worked so hard to make it both pleasant and creepy." Veronica replied, a pout playing across her lips. "It used to work so well on you."

"Yeah, well, all good things and all that crap." Stepping forward, Weevil rested a decently sized gift bag on her desk. "Listen, um, I found this a while ago and figured you might know what to do with it." Weevil seemed to hesitate for the briefest of moments, his eyes darting to the windows before reluctantly relinquishing the bag's handle, stepping away as though the bag were trying to bite him.

Frowning slightly, Veronica stepped forward, peeking inside the bag. "The third counterfeiting machine, Eli where..."

He just shrugged. "I found it in one of the computer labs when I was there fixing a fuse."

Veronica sighed. "You know, after all these years, you would think you would be a better liar than this."

Another shrug. "Well, you know how it is V. Isn't it just easier this way?"

"Can you at least tell me if you've used it?" Veronica asked, silently praying... but for what?

"Come on Veronica..." She shot him a look. "No. I wanted to but... no."

The silence hung in the room, pregnant and disturbing. "Can I ask why you didn't? It's pretty tempting, having all that money right at your fingertips."

"Yeah, it is tempting. But that's life right? A series of tests meant to pull you into the easy path that ain't always so legal?" Shoving his hands into his pockets, Veronica watched Weevil slip into his trademark slouch. "Look, I get it, alright, but I'm trying to do right by you Mars. Can't you just accept it at face value?"

Veronica winced slightly. "Sorry, that may have been a little harsh, but can you blame me for asking?" She didn't wait for Weevil to respond, knowing he wouldn't. His criminal past was as much a disgrace for him as it was an asset to the cases he helped her on. "So, what's her name?" Weevil's head shot up, his face guarded. "The girl straddling your big hog. Must be important to you, you don't let just anybody on that thing."

He laughed softly, remembering that day, all those years ago, when that little phrase had set the bar for all their future conversations. Ones filled with quips and sarcastic barbs. Most thought it weird, but it was a comfort to him, their antagonistic joking. "Jessica." He replied, "Her name is Jessica, and we would appreciate it if you didn't follow us around anymore." He added, nodding his head towards the offending in box. "Though I'm sure Jess wouldn't mind having a peek at some of those photos. I think she might want to buy a few from you." Smirking gently, Weevil plucked the file from her desk, flipping through it, Weevil's smirk softened ever so slightly, though only for a moment. The instant his eyes locked with hers, that smirk was back, obnoxious as ever. "How's about it Mars? Think you could make the leap from voyeur to legit photographer?"

"I don't know..." she said hissing, as though in thought. "It's such a big leap. Besides, how else am I supposed to get my jollies if not from watching other people furrow and rut around in the dark?"

"Whatever V. We good?"

Eyeing the ex-con quietly, Veronica was surprised to see him eager to get out of the office. Did he and Jessica have a date? Veronica had absolutely no doubts that the seductive red-head was likely the reason that little box had found its way to her desk, for that she thanked the woman, but she wasn't sure she liked the changes that were appearing in her friend. Then again, who was she to begrudge him happiness just because she hadn't found it yet?

"Yeah we're good." She said, smiling as she proceeded to lock the box up in the safe. "For now anyway. Now get your ass out of here before I change my mind and call in the cavalry." As he turned to leave, something occurred to Veronica. "Hey Eli... Does she know? You know, about..." For once in her life words failed her, but the point was reached.

"She saw the tattoo a few weeks ago." He replied. "I've given her the Cole's Notes version of my life and she knows a bit of the story. But not everything."

"Why not everything?"

"Because there are parts of that story that I can't tell her Mars." He replied, his voice soft. "I'm just not ready yet, not right now."

"Well here's hoping it's soon. I think she deserves to know what kind of competition she's got."

He didn't respond, taking a few moments to consider her words. When he finally spoke, it was only to utter three tiny words. "There's no competition." He said, before striding out the door.

She stood, frozen in time, until the door closed, shocking her back to reality. Shaking her head in disbelief, Veronica strode over to the windows, just in time to spot Weevil jogging across the street. Jessica's greeting was muted, slipping her fingers into his belt loops as her hands rested on his hips, a gentle smile on her lips. This was hardly a surprise. Weevil was one of those men who preferred to keep his business to himself. Veronica watched the two speak softly together, watched Weevil's hands slide onto the curve of her waist, an apparently familiar landing spot.

Veronica was shocked when he kissed her. She shouldn't have been, considering what she now knew about the relationship, but it was still a shock that he would be so bold, knowing she would be watching. The kiss was sweet, quiet, and over rather quickly. Not at all something Veronica would have expected from Eli Navarro. They stood, foreheads pressed together, quietly whispering what she assumed were absurdly saccharine nothings to each other for a few more moments. Then, with a final kiss (Good lord were all couples this sickening to single-folk?) the two parted so Weevil could mount his bike. As he settled himself, Jessica's eyes strayed upwards, gazing up at Veronica. The looks exchanged between the two of them spoke volumes. A sweet smile crossed the woman's face as she wrapped her arms around Weevil's waist, cuddling close as he pulled away from the curb, a look of pure contentment on her face.

Once again, Veronica let them go, quietly hoping this would work out for her friend. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous. Jessica was obviously a good thing for him and he clearly cared a great deal about her. As she watched Weevil pull out of sight, Veronica turned to her desk. Perhaps a little thank you gift was in order, a photo series perhaps?


End file.
